Linear low density polyethylenes exhibit extremely desirable properties in blown film products. However, processing characteristics of the linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) are not equal to the inherent properties of the resin itself. Accordingly, processing aids have been employed in conjunction with the linear low density polyethylene resins to improve those processing characteristics. For example, binary blends containing high amounts (10 to 15%) of polypropylene or polystyrene with the LLDPE exhibit improved processing characteristics, but the high levels (10 to 15%) of polypropylene or polystyrene reduce the properties of the base LLDPE so greatly that little or no property advantages are seen in using the LLDPE. In addition to the binary blends, a ternary blend of LLDPE, polypropylene and polystyrene has been tested. The total amount of non-LLDPE is lower, processing is better than the LLDPE by itself, and film properties are largely retained in clear films of the ternary blend. However, when commercial quantities (0.5 to 10%) of color and necessary antiblock agents are added to the ternary blend of LLDPE, polypropylene and polystyrene, the quality of the films plummets and severely limits the commercial use of the blend in waste bags.